


The Happy Road part 3

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: A moment at Catco





	1. Chapter 1

Cathrine Grant is no slouch when the world news was the order of the day. At this very moment she was standing face to face with a limitlss realm of information. And like any good gumdrop she took it.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Supergirl."  
"Supergirl? What is a Supergirl?" She seemed to be confused.  
"That depends on what you do with this."  
"Okay I need a drink walk with me." The two headed back into her office as she made her way to the bar she poured herself a drink. She turned to offer the blonde a tumbler. She seemed unfazed. So she shrugged and sat on the sofa. Following suit the red,blue and yellow girl sat down. Cat watched as she seemed to understand that moving slowly was a good idea.  
"So where do I begin with you?" Cathrine was being sarcastic but she could tell this wasn't an idoit. However she did detect a hint of wholesome.   
"Why don't we start at the beginning."  
"What is that."  
"Once upon a time I was a baby, I grow up like any other child. However in this case I was from another planet. One day my world was on its way to destruction the cause came from another species that hated my dna. This lead to me being on your world. As they infested my home they are tryng todo the same to your world. This won't contiue..." When she finnished she watched her closely. Cat stood up and was at her laptop she was writing as the girl still sat there she was trully intrigued. She looked up for a second and then she spoke.  
"What can you do?"  
"The Power thing..."  
"Yes."  
"How about I don't tell you in the event I won't have to save you."  
"Wait..."  
"You won't have to save me."  
"Well in truth your eyes don't pick up my blood induced skills."  
"Wait you're saying that I can't see some of the things you are capable of?"  
"Yes."  
"I love this." Cat was grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, but stopped when she realized she would be dead if she she tried that danm small bird wouldn't feed anybody.  
"Well I think you have enough."  
"What if I have more questions?"  
"I'll be close."  
"Wait I need a picture."  
"Right." She went over to the wall of screens as the broadcast began, she allowed the moment to be captured. When she lifted off the balcony Cat was on the phone. Copy held the print's for an hour. By the opening of CatCo the story was like the proverbial Pandora's box.  
TBC...


	2. The start Of The End For Them Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of the DEO...

The morning was thick with fog as she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked out at the city something was happening, she had heard many stories as a child of Magic’s but never really new more than science. However Diana knew the world had been returning to its natural order of power. As she peered out the window she was like many other earthlings seeing Dragons breathe. The phone shrilled. Picking it up she answered.  
“Hello.”  
“Newbie first day emergency let’s roll.” Alex was ready to get the show on the road.  
“I’m on my way.”  
“Already here you got 10 minute’s.”  
“Thanks.” Ending the call she made her way to the bathroom. She was showered in three and dressed in two. She styles her hair and was out the door.  
“Wow. You are from this planet?”  
“Of this planet yes.” Diana smiled as the two rolled the lights and headed to the scene.  
The press was trying to broadcast but the fog was causing a signal to bounce the waves back. This was weird. However this was working to Nature all known parties were safe.  
Even a goddess could use a watchful eye.   
“This is weird I’ve never seen weather like this .”  
“Neither have I.” The two went about gathering eveidence as they looked like the alphabets. When the scene was secured they headed back to the DEO. Alex had made sure to keep Kara updated when she wasn’t on call. The new hire who she knew as Diana quite but really good looking. So when she told Kara she sent a red heart emoji.  
Diana’s mind was turning over the fog it didn’t bother her or Alex but she did notice a strange effect on a few of the other individuals. As they walked around she found that she and her new partner had more incommon than first look. They had enough collected to be in the lab for the rest of the day.   
TBC....


End file.
